Daddy
by bamfhowell
Summary: Dan and Phil adopt a child but he's very shy and doesn't say anything the first two weeks.


"What are we going to do, Phil?" Dan Howell-Lester asked his husband as he sat down on the bed.

It was a Friday night when Dan and Phil Lester were getting ready to get into bed for the night. They had just put their recently adopted son to bed. Their son who was 3-years-old, turning 4-years-old in a couple of weeks.

They've only had their son for about two weeks now. Dan and Phil had just got married about a year ago and they were finally ready to start a family. Their Youtube career was dying down a little. It was the perfect time for both of them. They were still making Youtube videos, not as much, but of course they still needed a job. Things weren't easy at the moment. Their son hadn't spoken a single word to either Dan or Phil since they brought him home. It worried them. They didn't want to give up on him but they were worried that he would never talk or say anything.

"It's only been two weeks. I'm sure things will get better soon," Phil assured Dan as he took his shirt off.

"But, he hasn't said a single word since we brought him home. I'm worried," Dan whined.

"I'm just as worried as you are, trust me. They warned us that he was very shy. It'll probably just take a couple more weeks for him to get used to being around us. I mean, come on… he's been through a lot…" Phil began to say as he sat down on the bed, next to Dan. "His mum died and his dad didn't want him. He doesn't have any other family to go to so he was basically forced into this situation."

"I guess you're right. I don't blame him for being so shy," Dan said. He let out a sigh.

Phil looked over at Dan and smiled. "You're not doing anything wrong, Dan. I know that's what you're thinking… this isn't your fault. You and I are both doing everything we can to make him feel at home, feel wanted. We just have to keep loving him and keep him safe. You're a good dad, just remember that." He said.

Dan looked back at Phil and couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Phil…" He said.

Phil shook his head. "No need to thank me. I just don't want you putting yourself down," he said. He reached over and kissed Dan a few times before he finally pulled away again.

Dan and Phil both got under the covers. Dan scooted closer to Phil. He reached up and kissed him again.

"We should get to bed," Phil whispered against Dan's lips. "I'm sure tomorrow will just be another long day."

"Okay," Dan whined. He pouted a little.

Phil smiled. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into another kiss.

"Daddy?" Dan immediately pulled away from the kiss and looked at Phil.

"Phil, what did I tell you about calling me that," Dan said.

"That wasn't me…" Phil said. His eyes went wide as he stared at Dan. They both looked over and were shocked when they saw their son, Dillon, standing at their door. "Dillon?" Phil asked with shock.

"D-Did you just call us daddy?" Dan asked as he pushed himself.

Phil also sat up again. "Hey, what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

Dillon slowly nodded his head, holding onto a stuffed teddy bear that Dan gave him when they brought him home.

"I'm scared, daddy," Dillon said. He didn't move. He just stayed where he was.

"You don't have to be scared. Come here Dill," Dan said. He smiled as he watched Dillon run over to the bed. Dan bent down and gently pulled Dillon up onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Dillon and hugged him as his eyes began to water up. He had been waiting for two weeks for this little boy to call him daddy.

"Dan, are you crying?" Phil asked as he watched Dan. He couldn't help but smile even bigger.

"No, I'm not crying," Dan told him quickly, as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes. He shook his head. "I promise… me and daddy will protect you from your nightmares, okay? If you ever feel scared… just come to us. Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" He asked as he looked down at Dillon, still holding onto him.

Dillon looked up at Dan and nodded but remained silent.

"Alright, hop in the middle between daddy and I…" Phil said. He chuckled as he watched Dillon slide off of Dan's lap and crawl in between Dan and Phil. Phil pulled the blanket up and made sure it was covering Dillon up. "All comfy?" He asked as he reached over and gently tickled Dillon.

Dillon giggled and pushed Phil's hands away. "No daddy!" He said as he hid under the blankets.

Phil chuckled as he watched Dillon, and then he looked up at Dan with a smile but frowned when he saw the tears on Dan's cheeks. "Oh, Dan. Those are happy tears, right?" He asked calmly as he took a deep breath. He reached over and gently whipped away the tears that were on Dan's cheeks.

"Of course they're happy tears Phil," Dan whispered. He reached over and kissed Phil once more. "Shall we go to bed then?" He asked when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Of course. Let's go to bed," Phil said, nodding.

"I'm going to turn off the lights, okay Dillon?" Dan asked as he looked down. He smiled when Dillon nodded. Dan reached over and he finally turned off the lights. He and Phil both got in comfortable positions. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love. Goodnight Dillon!" Phil said. He reached over and pressed a kiss on Dillon's head. He smiled as he watched Dillon's eyes flutter shut. It didn't take very long for Dillon to fall asleep afterwards.


End file.
